Happy Parents
by ninjanums
Summary: Harry and Ginny tell Molly and Arthur about their relationship. Number four in the 'Happy' series.


**A:n/ And then there were four. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it people.**

"Is Ryan going to joining us?" Molly asked her daughter. "I haven't seen him for a while. Where are you hiding him?"

"No Mum, Ryan won't be there. He, er, can't make it." Ginny replied distractedly. "Work." She added at Mollys look.

"Oh. Oh well then."

Ginny was sat in the kitchen of The Burrow, Molly busying herself with something or other. It had been a few days since her and Harrys dinner with Ron and Hermione. Somehow the news that Her and Harry were back together hadn't leaked back to her Mother. Not as far as they knew anyway and Ginny had a distinct impression that they would know if she'd found out.

"So you'll be round at six?" Ginny asked to confirm the details.

"Yes, your father should have finished work by then. I must say it's been quite a while since you invited us to your house for dinner."

"Well you know, you don't come round enough. And I'm always popping round here. I need to get going. I'll see you later." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and apparated from the room.

"Harry I think I burnt something."Ginny shouted from the kitchen of her small flat.

Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen which indeed was a bit smoky.

"Here, let me sort it out." Harry said taking over trying to find the source of the smoke. There was a knock on the door. "Go and let your parents in. Everything'll be ok. I mean it's not as if the don't know me, don't already like me."

Ginny walked from the room leaving Harry there. He waved his wand muttering an incantation. The smoke disappeared. Finding the source he proceeded to try and sort it out magically.

"I'll just go and check on the food, it should be just about ready, you just sit down at the table. No Mum I'm ok with it all." Harry heard Ginny saying to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"We ok in here?" Ginny asked

"Yep all sorted." Harry said dishing up the food.

"Ok." She said taking a deep breath and grabbing two of the waiting plates. "Ready?"

"Ready." Harry said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before she walked through the door.

"Ginny, I thought that Ryan couldn't make it. Why are there four places set?" Harry heard Mrs Weasley say as he walked through the door walking towards them.

"Oh hello Harry dear."Mrs Weasley said almost automatically.

"Hi." Harry said setting down the two plates that he was carrying.

"Are you joining us dear?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He said taking a seat beside Ginny.

"So Ginny, What's the occasion?" Arthur asked he daughter tucking into the food. "This is really good by the way. I didn't realise you were such a good cook."

"Well Harry actually prepared most of it. Turns out he's quite a whiz in the kitchen." She smiled at him discreetly taking hold of his hand under the table and giving it a quick squeeze. "Anyway. I, we, wanted to ask you here tonight because we need to talk to you about something."

"What's that love?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well. To start off, Ryan wasn't invited tonight. He's not busy at work. Well he could be for all I know. I haven't spoken to him in nearly a month." Ginny answered.

"Why not?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We broke up. Just after Ron and Hermiones engagement party."

"But why? You always seemed so happy together. I always thought that the two of you were going somewhere." Mrs Weasley said.

"Well I wasn't and we weren't."

Ginny took a deep breath before ploughing on.

"I don't know if you knew but me and Harry were together way back, back when we were both at Hogwarts. With things the way they were back then Harry broke up with me thinking that he was doing the right thing, that he was protecting me. I think we both planned to get back together when the war was over and everything was said and done, but things just went a bit wrong."

"We never really talked to each other, so we didn't know how the other was feeling." Harry added.

"So what changed? Are you two together then?" Molly asked looking from one to the other.

"We actually talked for more than a couple of seconds alone. Seriously. We finally realised that the other still had feelings for us. And yes we're back together." Ginny said watching for her parents reactions.

Mr Weasley sat looking at the two of the processing what he'd just heard. Molly on the other hand looked ecstatic. It was something she had always kept a little hope of happening. Harry being like a son to her, him being with Ginny would make it more 'official'.

"That's wonderful." Molly said positively beaming at the two of them. "I can't believe that I didn't know before. I'm so happy for you."

"Molly, they've only just started dating again, don't start planning a wedding or knitting baby booties." My Weasley told his wife smiling.

"Well no, but it's such good news."

"I know. I'm quite happy myself. We couldn't ask for a better partner for our daughter." He said.

"Phew, I'm glad you're ok with it. We were actually quite worried about telling you." Ginny said.

"Oh course we're ok with it love." Mrs Weasley said. "We'll always be happy if you are."

**A/n: Hope you liked.**


End file.
